


Demolished

by whomii2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hulk is let loose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demolished

Bruce gasped at the sudden sharp pain spiking through his brain. Eyes squinched shut, he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself despite the throbbing pain in his head. It was no use. With a loud “aaaaaaAAAAARRRGH!” he transformed into his alter ego, who promptly took out his rage on the offending bowl and the kitchen table beneath it. 

Acting quickly, Steve snatched the carton of chocolate marshmallow away from Thor and passed it to the Hulk, who unlike Banner was immune to brain freeze and happily scarfed down the contents of the container in nothing flat.

Hawkeye sighed but took the mint chocolate chip from the freezer and tossed it over to Steve, wondering how many more cartons of ice cream they would have to go through before they calmed the big lug back into Banner.

Stark waved his arms and exclaimed “Hey Jolly Green Giant! No smashing up the kitchen. I just finished fixing it after Thor's attempt at cooking last week! I'm not made of money you know!!”

“That's not what you were saying to Pepper when she saw the bill for your newest car” Natasha said. “What is it, number 105?”

Stark sputtered, at the moment unable to come up with a snappy come back. Meanwhile Thor sulked, bereft of his ice cream and feeling put upon. Stupid Midgardian appliances. Can't take a little lightning.


End file.
